Elite Four awesomeness!
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: Steven, the champion of all Hoenn has gotten every single Elite Four member from every region with him. They're going to be tortured for sure!
1. Chapter 1

**Steven: Hello everybody!**

**Everyone:...**

**Pheobe: Okay, that's just awkward.**

**Sidney: You can say that again.**

**Steven: We are going to do a little... Uh,how do I describe it?**

**Glacia: Oh don't worry! We are waiting patiently.**

**Karen:Maybe you describe it as a discussion thread? Something like that...**

**Bruno: Good idea!**

**Steven: Thank you very much. Now, it's only the first chapter so you have to was it for the actual event.**

**Caitlin: I have the patience. ( sleeps)**

**Will: Never mind her, she's always tired.**

**Agatha: Isn't it good to sleep?**

**Steven: Yes it is.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Steven: Fine, we start our discussion today.**

**Drake: Yes!**

**Steven: Favorite gym leader!**

**Lorelei: Koga.**

**Bruno: Brawly.**

**Agatha: Misty.**

**Lance: Lt. Surge.**

**Will: Tate and Liza.**

**Koga: ... Janine...Well obviously.**

**Karen: Clair.**

**Sidney: Flannery.**

**Pheobe: Norman.**

**Glacia: Wallace.**

**Drake: Drayden or Clair. Can't decide.**

**Aaron: Brock**

**Bertha: Candice**

**Flint: Volkner**

**Lucian: Tate and Liza.**

**Shuantal: Skyla.**

**Grimsly: Winona.**

**Caitlin: Sabrina.**

**Marshall: Brawly.**

**Steven: Well I guess that's all for today!**


	2. Too much gas!

Steven: So, now we're back together, we get some toast and um... Coffee anyone?

Phoebe: I have some!

Steven: Thanks Phoebe! Now, we need a co host.. Is that what it is called?

Sidney: I am 100 percent sure.

Steven: So, we need a vote for the co host. I heard in another place where villains get together, some guy named Proton is the co host . The host is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

Lorelei: Awkward! Someone farted!

Bruno: It wasn't me!

Koga: Well, shame on you!

Will: Xatu, find out who farted!

Xatu reads all minds to see if lying or not.

Xatu: ( It was... Koga.)

Will: Ah ha! Now we all know who the fart person was!

Karen: Then who is it?

Will: It was... No other than KOGA!

Koga: Shame on you I'm calling Sabrina!

Will: Wah! Steven, Koga is being mean! ( fake tears)

Steven : Mr. ninja, stop being mean!

Janine: Hey!

Will: So, are you Koga's daughter?

Janine: What do you think?!

Koga: ( Slaps his face and hides under Steven's desk)

Bruno: Ha ha ha!

Shauntal: This looks like a good story to write about!

Koga: Ugh.

Will: LOL!

Steven: Well that was really weird!

Sidney: Awkward I heard someone burp into their mouth!

Will: Here we go again.

Xatu read all minds.

Xatu:( It was Flint)

Will: Flint, it was you!

Flint: What? I ate a humongous whopper at Burger King earlier!

Lucian: Ha ha ha!

Steven: Okay, we can laugh about that now because we are done for today! Oh, and vote for which elite four member should be the co host!


	3. Chapter 3 Love

Steven: Hola! Sorry the author hasn't been updating. Will, do you like anyone?

Will: Yes. I have to tell the truth. If I didn't, I would be attacked by hungry Houndooms.

Karen: Long speech. Who do you like?

Will: Karen.

Karen: ...

Bruno: What the Hell?! She's mine!

Will: Rivalry starts now.

Will and Bruno: Gr...

Steven: *holds up sign* LOVE!

Karen: Boys boys boys. Always wanting the girls.

Steven: Anyway, Sidney, Devil shipping.

Sidney: What?

Steven: Devil shipping.

Sidney: Oh! Me and Drake?!

Steven: WRONG!

Sidney: Whew.. Uh, me and... GRIMSLY?!

Grimsly: I am not gay.

Steven: Still wrong. The shipping's not even gay.

Sidney: Well that's a relief. Me and, Glacia?

Glacia: No no no!

Sidney: That's good, I don't even like her.

Steven: You have 10 seconds to guess before you get eaten by Aggron.

Sidney: Uh,

Steven: 9

Sidney: Me and Caitlin?

Steven: 7

Sidney: Me and Lorelei?

Steven: 4

Sidney: Uh uh uh um,

Steven: 2

Sidney: ME AND PHOEBE?!

Steven: See? That wasn't so bad! You guessed correct!

Sidney: Oh yeah! I don't have to get eaten by Aggron! Oh yeah, oh yeah!

Phoebe: Awkward. * faints*

Koga: Weird.

Will: Glacia, do you like anyone?

Glacia: Drake.

Drake: I've earned a girlfriend!

Steven: Ha ha! Koga, anyone you like?

Koga: Um, Sabrina.

Steven: Why?

Koga: Because she's clever, powerful and also very,

Steven: Yes go on!

Koga: Very... Beautiful..

Will: Amazing! He likes Sabrina!

Sabrina appears.

Sabrina: Sorry to interrupt Steven. Koga, thank you! You are so kind!

Sabrina disappears.

Koga: * blushing *

Steven: What was that?

Bruno: IDK.

Karen: We've got a lot of Love today. Steven, who's the co- host?

Steven: Later Karen. Koga is immobilized by Love!

Will: Hello, Koga? Can you hear me? Hello?

Koga: * immobilized by Love *

Agatha: Gengar, use wake up slap!

Gengar wakes up Koga.

Koga: What what? What happened?

Agatha: You were immobilized by Love!

Koga: Never mind.

Steven: Pretty decent. Okay let's wrap up this chapter! Please please readers, if you can, review with Truths and dares and also vote for which Elite four member should be Co-host! Bye bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The dance off!

Steven: Hello! Today, we are going to be doing something different!

Sidney: And that would be..

Steven: Yep! You're thinking what I'm thinking, so we're are going to be doing a Dance off!

Phoebe: So that's why you are holding a microphone in your hand.

Steven: He he, two elite four members from different teams have to battle each other using the skill of dance.

Will: But, but I'm terrible at dancing!

Steven: Well too bad! I will be drawing names out of a hat, the two elite four members I draw have to dance!

Koga: Please not me...

Steven: Okay, the people are, Caitlin versus Bertha!

Bertha: ... Okay...

Caitlin: Okay, got it. *starts dancing*

Marshall: Oh my gawd, she's good.

Grimsley: And beautiful...

Marshall: * slaps Grimsley* Yo dude, act tough!

Grimsley: Okay, what did I do?

Marshall: *Slaps Grimsley again* You suck at this.

Grimsley: How rude.

Later...

Steven: Okay, who votes for Bertha?

Cricket cricket cricket...

Steven: Looks like Caitlin won.

Caitlin: Yes!

Steven: Okay, who is gonna be the next people to humiliate themselves?

Sidney: Please not me please not me please not me!

Steven: Phoebe versus...

Silence

Steven: Lorelei!

Phoebe: 0.0

Lorelei: He he, I'll defeat you easily.

Lance: Go Lorelei!

Flint: Why is it always girls?

Lucian: 'Cause you're stupid.

Sidney: Ha ha ha, nice one!

Sidney and Lucian high five.

Steven: Times up! Who votes for Phoebe?

Sidney, Grimsley, Marshall, Shauntal, and Bertha raise their hand.

Steven: Looks like Lorelei wins. Now who is gonna be next?

Waiting..

Steven: Flint, versus Sidney!

Sidney: No!

Flint: Bring it on bro!

Sidney: Challenge accepted.

Music starts...

Steven: He he,I know how to fully embarrass them. * turns on a ballet song.*

Sidney: You are nuts..

Flint: Seriously? You expect us to dance to this?!

Steven: Yeah, seriously. Go!

Sidney: 0.0 No way in hell.

Flint: * dancing awkwardly like a ballerina.*

Lucian: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Flint: * Ignores and keeps going*

Steven: Times up! The winner of this round is Flint!

Flint: Pwned you.

Lucian: Seriously?

Steven: Next up is, Will versus Bruno. Yep, their rivalry continues. Oh I know! Who ever wins gets to make out with Karen.

Karen: Good enough.

Bruno: You're going down!

Will: Why this?!

Later...

Steven: The winner is, actually a tie! Rock paper scissors.

Will and Bruno: Rock paper scissors.

Will: Yes I beat you! Yes, yes!

Bruno: No this is impossible!

Karen: Well, a deal is a deal. Will, off we go!

Karen and Will leave the room.

Steven: Sorry Bruno, looks like you're gonna have to find another girl.

Bruno: Gr...

Steven: Okay, let's finish off the rest of the dance off.

15 minutes later.

Steven: Okay, we are done the chapter! Readers, please review with truths and dares. Bye bye!


End file.
